Some Quality Time
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: Cena has a little treat for his lover, Adam.Slash. M/M/M


I couldn't help but lean into the touch as I felt his hand on my back. Our match had ended and I couldn't help but squeeze a little, grabbing as we went. I could tell he was getting aroused as I let him put me in his STFU move, before growling into my ear that he couldn't wait for tonight. I might have let out a small groan at that point but I couldn't tell. I felt the pressure on my back increase and I could tell he wanted me to hurry up.

As soon as we were in the locker room, I ended up stumbling and falling to the floor. Cena made no intention of helping me up. Instead, he climbed on top of me before grinding his hip down. I gasped and thrusted upwards and was warned by a loud growl. He leaned forward, licking the shell of my ear before speaking into it.

"If you don't get ready soon," he panted and I groaned again when he swivelled his hips. "I won't let our guest of honour see you. And boy does he want to see you."

I shuttered at the thought of someone watching us.

"He hasn't seen you in a long time."

I stopped and stared at him when he pulled back. A hundred questions ran through my mind.

"I know him?" I inquired.

"Adam, of course you know him," I frowned.

"And you're not going to tell me?"

"What would be the fun in that?"

In an instant, John yanked my pants down as soon as I was standing. I stood basically naked in the locker room, thankful that no one was around, and at the same time disappointed. Once my boots were off, John shoved me in the shower, quickly joining me and I sighed in relief when I felt the knots in my back being worked at . I let out a yawn before being yanked out of the shower moments later. I fell to the floor, naked as the day I was born as a towel was thrown in my face. He is rough every once and a while, but he knew that I put up with it for him.

"Get dressed. And hurry up about it," John hissed.

I quickly scrambled to my bag, fumbling multiple times before ending up completely dressed. My wet hair kept on slapping me in the face. John grabbed me by the arm and I yelped in shock.

We passed Shawn Michaels and Jeff Hardy in the hall and I could hear them snickering at my situation.

I was shoved in his car once we were in the parking lot, and I ended up smoking my head on the side of the door, making me see stars for the rest of the drive. I could only remember John barking at me to get out and yanking on the collar of my shirt.

We were alone in the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, John's hands were rubbing my body. His lips found mine in an angry but passionate kiss. I continued to moan as his one hand began to fondle my hardening erection that was still confined in my damn jeans. He moved his lips close to my ear and I shivered involuntarily.

"Fuck, Adam. I'm going to fuck you so hard," his grip on me tightened on the word 'hard' and I moan wantonly. The elevator dings and I had to grab for the bags before following John to our room. Once inside, I was desperately trying to get John's shirt off. He pushed me away.

"Have you forgotten about our little guest I have for you?" John asked, throwing me on the bed before clambering on top of me. I thrusted my hips upwards and I felt that John was hard as well. He tutted and forced my hips to stay in place.

He knew that I couldn't stand being watched. How hot it gets me to know some guy is watching. John calls me and exhibitionist, saying that I flaunt around when the locker room is full of people. I closed my eyes for a moment, and remember all of people who've seen me and John, as well as joined in: Jericho, Orton, Trips, Spanky…the list goes on and on and I moan loudly thinking of the time when both Matt and Jeff joined in. I couldn't sit for three days!

"Remembering, babe? Remembering of all the people. I know our guest hasn't seen you in a while. He begged me to let him fuck you, or watch as I plough into that tight ass of yours."

I couldn't take it anymore and I know I'll be punished for it but I could care less. I flipped him over, ripping his shirt off completely, instantly attaching my mouth to one of his nipples. He hissed and arched his back before pushing me off, a glare set on his face.

"Do you want your surprise? Cause I can tell him that you don't want him." I whimpered and nodded my head.

"Good."

He ripped of my own shirt, carelessly tossed it aside as he begun to focus on unbuttoning my jeans. My hands joined him as if to speed up my undressing time. John, sensing my eagerness, slowed down deliberately.

"Please. Please, John. Touch me," I whispered not caring anymore that I just begged.

In a flash, his clothes are off and my jeans were no longer on my body. His hands begun to dance along my stomach and I wriggled beneath him. I'm so fucking hard. I just want him to touch me, fuck me, do whatever he wants to me.

He leaned down, capturing my mouth with his as our tongues battled bravely against one another. His hands sharply pull my boxers down and he immediately bit down on my lip. I gasped as the cold air hit my now dripping cock. I begun to taste the coppery residue that now filled my mouth and I grunted as his fist curled around my cock. I whimpered and thrashed about when John stopped.

I opened my eyes and frowned as John just sat back on his ass, watching me. That bastard. He stood up, making his way to the bedside table, no doubt stocked with condoms, lube and who knows what else. I spluttered as he pulled out a black silk tie and I bit my lip.

All I saw was darkness as he tied the tie around my head, shielding my eyes from the light. My hands begun to grope the air to feel where John was, plucking at the nipple that my hands eventually found, feeling them harden in between my fingers. I could hear him grunt softly, but soon pulled away from my touch.

I jumped when I felt John's tongue on my hip, biting and licking. I try to thrust my hips up but John's hands hold me down once again, I shivered as I felt him blow against my hard cock and I whimper.

"Oh shit!" I yelled out as I felt John envelope my cock, my hands trying to grip at the small amount of hair John had. As he moved up and down, I heard a small click. Figuring it was just my imagination, I bucked my hips again as John swirled his tongue along my cock. I moaned when I left his lips, leaving my cock and making a popping sound. I heard laughter and I froze. That wasn't John laughing. I'd completely forgotten of our special guest. I kind of hoped he would speak up, so I could perhaps recognized the voice.

"You're late," John muttered. The person only laughed again and I thrashed my head around.

"Now," John begun and I felt his finger trail up my still hardened cock. "This nice young man is going to fuck you. Ooh, he's nice and big. He might have forgotten how tight you are."

"Please! Whoever the fuck you are, just FUCK ME!" I felt a hands run across my chest and soft whisper into my ear.

"Adam."

I thrust upwards. I recognized the voice, though I couldn't place him. I felt a finger against my opening, and I push down on the already lubed up finger. Someone, my guess was John, grabbed my hand. I felt him place soft kisses along my wrist and hand. I sighed in contentment before yelping as the mystery guest added another finger into me. He's jabbing in and out already, angling in different directions. The mouth on my hand left and I jumped when I felt John's mouth back on me.

"Fuck! John," I yelled. "Tell you friend to fuck me already!"

Everything stopped. I could only hear my pants and moans as they filled up the room. I felt our guests cock at my entrance. I tensed as he pushed in. I desperately wanted to see, wanted to watch my companies faces as they came. I heard John shushing me, telling me to relax. I waited for the push in, but it didn't happen. I felt hot breather by my ear and I shuttered slightly.

"Addy."

I gasp and while doing so, he pushed inside me, his huge, thick cock filling me up. I knew who it was, who he was.

"John, get this fucking blindfold off of me," Our guest has been with me before. A long time ago. He gently pulled put of me before slamming back in. My cock was so hard I almost passed put. My hands closed tightly to the sheets beside me. I could hear a low grunting coming from my right and I could tell that John was pleasuring himself, the pants and gasps emanating as he stroked his impressive shaft. The blindfold was ripped off and I let my eyes adjust to the newly introduced light. My vision clears and I'm met with a gorgeous angel, fully embedded with me.

"Jay."

I felt the tears had begun to gather in my eyes. I haven't seen Jason in three years. Three long, gruelling years.

He smirked at me before continuing. He kept moving in and out of me, pounding at a pace that had me struggling to keep up with, changing direction and before I knew it I clamped onto him. He bent down to kiss me, and I almost forgot what Jay tasted like. My hands came up to hold onto his neck, keeping him in place as the kiss continued. Moment's later, I could hear John's moan and I break mine and Jason's kiss.

My eyes are probably glazed over and I watched as John work's on his cock, pumping furiously whenever Jason slams into me. The sounds of skin hitting skin as Jason drives into me makes me feel a shit load better.

"Fuck…Jay. Harder!"

I heard him snicker his eyes full of laughter before they darkened and the cute smile turned in to a sinister one. I hollered as he thrusted into me over and over again and I cried out when he hit the bundle of nerves inside of me.

"John, Jay, someone, touch me," I whispered out. I cried out as both John and Jay's hands clasped me. Keeping his hand on me, Jay continued to pound into me.

"Fuck, I-I'm close." Jay leaned down and kissed me again as he picked up speed.

I could sense my closeness as I panted and moaned out. It only took a couple more thrusts before I saw stars. I spilled over John's hand as well as my chest, moments later I heard Jay cry out before he filled me.

My eyes were heavy when I turned to look at John, the only one of us who hasn't come. He's still working at his cock, when both Jason and I locked eyes. We moved at the same time, hand reaching to join John's.

John gasped as all three of our hands worked together furiously. John howled and spilled over all three of us. The three of us collapsed exhausted from our antics. It was Jason who got up first, making his way to the bathroom, coming back with a towel and gently cleaned us off. I snuggled into John's warmth when I noticed that something was off.

I looked across the room and from what I saw Jason was getting dressed.

"Jay? Where are you going?" Jason smiled at me, though I could see the sadness in it.

"Just leaving you two alone."

"You don't have to leave Jay."

I looked up at John and rushed over to Jay, not caring that I was naked as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't leave," I mumbled into Jay's shoulder. I felt him tense up and he surprised me when he stepped away from my touch.

"Don't worry, Addy. John takes good care of you. You love him. I was just a one night thing."

I sobbed as he said those words, each of them like a knife in my chest.

"Stay with us." My eyes widened and I whipped my head around to face John. John smiled at me before continuing. "Why not stay with is, Jay? Adam wants you and after tonight I think I do to."

I felt my heart burst with happiness, but the look on Jay's face doubted me.

"I don't think so," Jay said as if carefully picking out the right words to say. My body was shaking at this point and I tired to think of anything that would convince him to stay.

"Jay, please. Just stay," I said moving to him again. I let my hands cup his face before kissing him softly. I felt him relax and he begun to respond. I jumped as I felt John's hands appear on my waist, gently pushing me out of the way. I watch as the two embraced in a kiss. The beauty was awe inspiring and I couldn't help but smile at them.

The three of us eventually moved to the bed, settling down until we were comfortable. I felt happy, and suddenly completed. I fell asleep, John to my left and Jason to my right. John's head nuzzled at my shoulder while Jay's laid on my chest, my arms around them both. I couldn't have been happier.


End file.
